


We'll burn out slowly.

by untilucamealong



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Malec, Malec Smut, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sex Toys, Smut, butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:52:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untilucamealong/pseuds/untilucamealong
Summary: "Magnus having to leave for a few days and when he's back, he walks in on Alec masturbating."Prompt bydeathdario.





	We'll burn out slowly.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blasphemous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemous/gifts).



> Hi! 
> 
> Here I am again with yet another smut. This one was asked by Yara at 2:30am and I finished writing it at about 5am. Let's say it took an unexpected turn. 
> 
> Title is from Circles by Eden.

Those Downworlders meeting were a right pain. Magnus knew his role and understood his duties as a leader but after two days, he just really wanted to see his Alexander. After living for centuries, he never expected to be so dependent on another human being but here he was, daydreaming about his boyfriend.How he wishes he was at home right now, cuddling Alec or maybe even sucking him off in the shower.  


Magnus sighed, his attention focusing back on whatever it is they are talking about. He caught Raphael's look from the corner of his eyes, the latter glaring at him, expecting him to be more serious about this. The warlock just answered with a 'shut up' look and straightened himself on his chair. Only four more hours to go until he was home, he could do this. 

*

Alec was missing Magnus like crazy. He'd never admit it, but he never thought he would feel like this after a few days. It's not as if they were lacking communication or anything, they would text or call throughout the day. Alec just missed him. His presence, his smell, his touch. 

Touch.

Alec thought back of Magnus' texts from this morning. There were two: one where you could see his face free of make up sporting a week-old goatee, one of his eyebrows raised and looking intensely at the camera. The other one was taken right after his shower as Magnus was naked except for a towel riding low on his hips. One of his finger was toying with it to show more of his hip bone. Alec won't lie; it was a beautiful thing to wake up to and he couldn't really help but to feel aroused by it just by staring at it again. How could he not? His boyfriend was drop dead gorgeous, far away and sending him sinful photos captioned like "Miss your face. And your butt. Definitely more your butt." 

Alec sighed, staring at the second photo, instantly remembering all of the things Magnus made him discover throughout the months of their relationship. Alec was new to the sex part but he definitely wasn't new to the masturbation bit, per say. But having someone there with you to show you so many ways to pleasure yourself - or someone else - was a blessing. His favourite part of having sex with Magnus was making him happy, making sure he was giving as much as Magnus gave to him with his words, touches and love. 

There was this one memory that Alec couldn't get out of his head. The first time Magnus made him try a butt plug. He shivered just at the thought, his boxers getting tighter by the second, remembering that night. He sighed, cupping himself, trying to convince his poor soul not to start this or he'd have to come and that was not what he had planned before Magnus came back home. 

Sighing, Alec closed his eyes and licked his lips. What was wrong with having an orgasm while your boyfriend was away? Magnus would get pictures out of it to tease him and entertain him during a meeting. 

Alec got out of bed, reaching for that box in their closet. He opened it, seeing so many different type of toys in it but he was focusing on trying to find the one he wanted the most. He grabbed it and put the box in its rightful place. At this moment, Alec was glad Magnus would always push him to clean them directly after each use because he couldn't be arsed with cleaning it now. 

The shadowhunter got gracefully on to the bed, making a quick job of getting his clothes off, now naked on top of the sheets. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and got comfy.

He started by caressing his body, something that he knows Magnus loves to do and that he's come to dearly appreciate. He could feel himself starting to shiver, his hair rising all over his body and his nipples growing slightly harder. Alec pinched and pulled on one, gasping and arching slowly off the bed. He kept this going on for a bit until they both were extra sensitive. He exhaled a shaky breath, his hands slowly reaching to the inside of his thighs. He gripped them, his fingers digging into the bites Magnus left there before leaving. He moaned, biting his bottom lip but then realising he can be as loud as he wanted to be. 

With one hand still gripping one of his thigh, the other reached underneath his balls and near his entrance, slowly caressing it with his thumb. He closed his eyes, his thumb pressing a little bit more, teasing himself. After a bit, Alec had enough and reached for the lube, squeezing some in his fingers and opening himself up slowly, adding one finger at a time. Once he felt the stretch was comfortable, he grabbed the butt plug next to him, adding a bit more lube for it to slide more easily. With his legs wide open, he put the thinner part of the part near his entrance, breathing out and pushing it in slowly. When fully in, Alec clenched and gasped at the feeling of being full by something that wasn't Magnus. He smiled slowly, arching his back off the bed for it to move a little and hit some spots inside of him. 

His hips starting to move, thrusting into thin air. He gripped the sheets, his right hand slowly moving to grab his cock, it being neglected this entire time. He was leaking at the tip, his dick throbbing and relieved to finally be touched. Lube wasn't necessary with all the precum gathered at the top, making it comfortable for him to start pumping himself. His other hand left the sheets to grab his base, squeezing it a bit which made Alec moan, not realising how much he needed this until now.

His hand was moving up and down, always spending a bit more time at the top to thumb at the tip. His left hand left the base of his dick to massage his balls, rolling them between his fingers and applying pressure with his palm. Alec's thrusts into the air were becoming more frequent, chasing his orgasm. He started clenching on to the toy again, loving the idea of being full while playing with himself. He started to lost himself in the pleasure, a small smile on his face and soft pants coming out of his mouth.

* 

Magnus' meeting finished early, which was a delight as he couldn't wait to get home and see Alec. He basically stormed out of the room the second they said they'd finish earlier than planned. After a quick trip to the bathroom, Magnus didn't lose any time before creating a portal and going back home. 

The second his feet touched the loft's floor, Magnus let out a content sigh, happy to be where he's been dying to be. Taking off his jacket and throwing it on the couch, Magnus went to the kitchen to get a drink before calling his man to see what he was up to. 

On his way to the kitchen, Magnus heard some noise from the other side of the house. Frowning, he followed it, not really knowing what to expect. He could see their bedroom door was open, probably due to one of the cats managing to get in there before Alec left for the Institute. He went towards the direction of the noise, his feet bringing him closer to the door. He slowly started to push against it to see what was going on inside. 

What he wasn't expecting though, was his shadowhunter boyfriend completely naked, touching himself on top of their bed. Being surprised was an understatement, he couldn't stop staring and listening to him. 

He looked beautiful, his eyes closed and his eyelashes shadowing over his face from Magnus' angle. The latter entered the room, trying his best to stay quiet and not make Alec stop what he was doing. This was probably his favorite sight; Alec completely at bliss. 

Magnus tried to make his presence known without scaring Alec too much by slowly sitting on the bed and murmuring his name a couple of times. He knew it was starting to work the moment Alec's eyes flew open, his movements stopping and his head moving in Magnus' direction. His mouth started to open and close again, not sure what to say after being caught masturbating in their bed after a few days of being on his own. 

Alexander didn't really have the time to say anything though as Magnus was staring at him, one of his hand reaching towards him to cup his cheek.

"I leave for a couple of days and this is what I come back to?" He murmured, a smile on his face. 

"You've only got yourself to blame. That photo of yours from this morning got me all hot and bothered. I was just trying to take some of the edge off before your return is all." Alec replied, still panting and leaning into Magnus' touch. 

The warlock chuckled at his boyfriend's response before looking at him up and down, seeing a thin layer of sweat on his man's body made his mouth water. What a sight. Magnus cleared his throat, looking straight at Alec. 

"How close were you before I interrupted you?" 

"Pretty close. Like, blowjob close." Alec huffed, a slight disappointment in his voice that he didn't get to come. 

"Is this a request, Alexander? Magnus raised his eyebrow, his hand starting to go down on Alec's chest and scratching at his abs. 

"Could be. But do what you want with it. Or you could watch me finish myself off." Alec teased, his hips slowly starting to arch off the bed again. 

This last sentence made Magnus grip Alec's hip, his eyes wide and possessive. 

"If you touch yourself, you're not coming tonight." Magnus said as he straddled Alec, his clothes still on. He watched as Alec nod, his hands gripping the sheets just on the outside of Magnus' thighs.

Magnus really wanted to go slow but still felt kinda bad about interrupting Alec so he decided to go straight into it. He slid down the shadowhunter's thighs in order to fit in between them. His hands coming up at his sides, gripping Alec's hips. He could hear his man's sharp intake of breath and smiled at the effect he still had on him after all these months. 

One of his hand reached Alec's cock, taking it into his hand and giving a squeeze at the base, the action making the man arch off the bed once again. The shadowhunter moaned, so glad to have his boyfriend here with him. 

Magnus' lips took no time before finally coming closer to where Alec needed them the most. He first started by kissing the tip, licking up and down the most prominent vein before sucking at the tip, his tongue playing with his foreskin. The sounds Alec was making at this point were sinful which was only satisfying Magnus who went deeper and took Alec into his mouth, his other hand reaching for his balls. 

Magnus was going up and down Alec's dick, taking extra care of his tip and sucking it just right. After speeding up his movements, his jaw started to hurt and he let go of his member with a pop. Alec's whiny noise made him laugh but was quickly replaced with a moan as Magnus' hand gripped Alec's cock once more, pumping it while his other hand was still massaging his balls and applying the right amount of pressure. His mouth started attacking his hip bone, sucking on it and leaving bruises. Magnus' movements were getting sloppier and sloppier, just wanting Alec to come.

His hand speeding up on Alec's cock, Magnus started sucking on the tip again but never altering his movements. This made Alec completely lose it as he shouted Magnus' name with a groan, finally reaching his orgasm. The shadowhunter smiled sleepily at his boyfriend, thanking him. 

Magnus laughed and looked at his boyfriend to admire his work. That is until, he realised something he didn't before. 

"Alexander, did you decide not to tell me about the butt plug you have inside you or did you expect me to see it first?" He asked, genuinely curious but also disappointed he didn't realise it was there. 

"I was too overwhelmed to say anything. I just, you know how I love being filled up and I was missing you and it just felt right, you know? I wasn't expecting you to see it or anything it's tot-" Magnus shushed him by placing a finger on his lips, staring at him with a shake of his head. 

"It's okay, Alexander. I know. Question is, do you want me to take it out or do you want to keep it in for the rest of the today?" Letting his finger go to the side of Alec's face before dropping on his chest, he stared at him, waiting for an answer. 

Alec shuddered and a blush was forming on his face. 

"Erm, I'd like to keep it. I love how it feels." 

"Of course you do, Alexander." 

Magnus let out a laugh and reached for his boyfriend's face, finally kissing those lips after missing out on it for a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> If you have any prompts ideas, comments or requests leave them below or ask me directly here [@untilucamealong](http://www.twitter.com/untilucamealong).
> 
> Thank you for reading,  
> Until next time,
> 
> Lisa. x


End file.
